Something, Something Courageous
by Mustard Lady
Summary: What if things had been different at the end of DMC? What if Elizabeth had NOT been the one to leave Jack behind to the Kraken? If it hadn't been her idea? My alternate rewriting of how I wish the Kraken had actually been defeated. Oneshot.


**Ahoy, mateys! Me again. I don't own POTC, because if I did, this is how DMC would've ended! I think we can all agree that we wish Elizabeth hadn't left Jack to die. She was trying to save her friends, but betraying Jack was the _wrong_ choice to make! **

**So, I'm writing my version of how I think things could've worked out differently. Reviews are welcome. Read on, me hearties!**

* * *

" _Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment_ _when you have the chance to show it-to do the right thing...You will have a chance to do something, something courageous. And in that moment you' will discover something. That you're a good man. I have faith in you."  
_

* * *

The _Black Pearl's_ petrified remaining crew of few survivors gazed anxiously over the edge of the ship's railing. "Did we kill it?" Marty asked worriedly.

"No." Gibbs said fearfully, his wide, terrified eyes scanning the waters for any signs of the monstrous creature's return. "We just made it angry!" He quickly moved away from the rail. "We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders?!" He called to Jack.

Jack tromped down the steps and handed a rifle to Gibbs. "Abandon ship. Into the long boat." Jack replied solemnly. It was the only boat they had left. The Kraken had destroyed all the other ones they'd had. Gibbs glanced around at their vessel then turned.

"Jack! _The Pearl!"_ He protested. Jack stopped and gazed grief-stricken at the ground. _The Black Pearl_ was his pride and joy, and he loved it more than he loved fewer humans. She was a beauty. She'd been loyal all the way to the end. And the end was now. Jack nearly choked up as he accepted the cruel fate of his beloved magnificent, fierce, and huge-ish ship. She'd served them well all these years.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack whispered sadly with a heavy ache in his chest. Elizabeth glanced at him pensively.

"That's a lot of open water." Pintel spoke up. Apparently, he wasn't too sure if he felt any safer out on the waves, where the beast could be hiding right under them, just waiting to attack.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down _The Pearl."_ Will answered as Jack stood there silently, inwardly mourning. None of them were any happier about this than was Jack, but it was their only chance for survival.

"Abandon ship." Gibbs agreed firmly. "Abandon ship, or abandon hope." He, Will, and the others began their descent down into the long boat, but Elizabeth lingered by.

Jack was not following. He was sadly giving his treasure a proper goodbye. His back was to her. He gave his 'baby' one last good look, before abandoning her to the depths. Elizabeth slowly stepped closer. "Thank you, Jack." She whispered.

Jack glanced at her grimly. "We're not free yet, love." He mumbled.

"You came back." Elizabeth smiled warmly. "I always knew you were a good man."

"That is a matter of perspective, love." Jack responded sorrowfully. He had to fix this. This was his fault. Everything about this was his doing: the running away from Davy Jones, conning Will into settling the matter for him, his tricks, his lies...they'd lost too many lives already, because the Kraken was out to get _him!_ It was time to put an end to it, once and for all. "Elizabeth," Jack finally faced her directly, "you must get off the ship. There isn't much time."

"What?" Elizabeth gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

"It's after me. Not the ship, not all of you. This is the only way, don't you see?"

Then realization set in! Elizabeth just stood there. She had been tired of all his tricks, and she'd been furious when she'd seen that he'd left the ship during the attack, believing he'd abandoned them. But this? Did she feel it was justice, yes! Of course. But for Jack to give himself up for them...instead of making Elizabeth happy with satisfaction, it broke her heart. _"Jack..."_ She tried to speak.

"I have doomed us all. There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes. That time is now." Jack explained confidently. "I can't keep running anymore. Time to stop running. I'll not let _The Pearl_ go down alone."

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. She'd been extremely tempted to leave him there to the monster-when she'd seen him depart when the Kraken was killing his crew. But he'd come back! He _had_ come back to help them! That was the kind of person he truly was, despite evidence to the contrary. She'd been contemplating in her mind just how she would do it too, chain him to the mast and he wouldn't be able to escape. But when she'd heard him say, _"She's only a ship, mate,"_ Elizabeth Swann had realized that the roguish Captain Jack Sparrow truly did understand what was more important in life than things, and pleasure: friends, people.

"Jack, there's no way you can possibly..." She fumbled in a cracking voice over her words, "it will kill you. You don't have a chance!"

Jack smiled good-naturedly. "I'm not sorry." He said bravely. "This will settle the bloody score. Lizzie, go now!" Elizabeth ran up to her friend and hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to do this!" She pleaded. "Jack, please...there must be another way."

"Oh, I think we both know better than that." Jack chuckled mirthlessly. It felt good, and reassuring to have someone's arms around him. But she'd die if she stayed here a moment longer. He gripped her arms and pulled her away from himself. "Get out of here, while you still have a chance." He said firmly, pushing her away.

"Jack, I swear, we'll come back for you..." Elizabeth tried to negotiate.

" _GO!"_ Jack hollered harshly. He immediately regretted it, after seeing the hurt look in her face. And he placed his hand on his sword handle, signaling that she should not try again to beg him. Not that he'd actually hurt her with it, never! But this was the only way he could save his friends.

" _Fine!"_ Elizabeth wailed, glowering painfully. "Fine, Jack!" She seethed with tears, then began to descend down the ladder. "I still have faith in you." She told him quickly one last time. He must have a plan. Jack Sparrow _always_ had a plan! He never ran head on into something unless he believed he could do it, and still come out the winner. He smiled at her, before she disappeared down the side of the ship. She truly hoped that _somehow_ Captain Jack Sparrow could escape this, like he had hundreds of times in tight jams! But it was unlikely.

Jack stood silently on the deck of his ship as his friends sailed off to safety. Even if he had gone with them, it would only bring disaster. Davy Jones had released the Kraken out to find him and kill him. And it would find him, no matter what, and no matter where in the world he'd try to hide from it. His friends would constantly be in danger, always on the run from the bloody creature, the creature that was meant to come after him! And even to save his life, Captain Jack Sparrow could not bear to leave his glorious vessel to suffer and die alone. No, he would stay to the end, and fight for her.

The ship rolled and moaned underneath his feet. Jack held his head erect. This was it. He could feel the hideous, enormous breath of the Kraken behind his back. He turned and gazed at it. It roared furiously, spraying putrid slime and mucus all over him and the ship deck. But in the midst of the ghastly gunk, his eyes fell on his precious hat. His face lit up joyfully and he scooped it up. He placed it back on his head and felt reinvigorated.

"Hello, Beastie." Jack smiled broadly. He unsheathed his sword, and without a moment's hesitation, gallantly raced up to the mouth of the monster to fight it to the death.


End file.
